


You Know There's No Stoppin' It

by norskheks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e12 Friends & Family, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Pre-Relationship, Queer Feelings, Stevie Budd is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norskheks/pseuds/norskheks
Summary: The second day Rose Apothecary was open was also the first day Patrick Brewer was absolutely, beyond any doubt, one-hundred-and-ten percentsurehe wasn’t straight.Patrick sees David in his vampire shirt outfit from the end of "Friends & Family" (plus his leather jacket) and promptly loses his gay little mind.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 241





	You Know There's No Stoppin' It

**Author's Note:**

> So Amy posted [screenshots](https://roguebabyinyourstore.tumblr.com/post/619584834213462016/thinkin-about-him-david-at-the-end-of) of The Outfit on tumblr and my brain took it, added the Leather Jacket, and made this. It's my first _Schitt's Creek_ fic, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title is from "The Denial Twist" by the White Stripes (although if you really want to get into Patrick's head, I suggest "Instinct Blues" from the same album).
> 
> Also, if you're on tumblr and enjoy SC reblogs with horny tags, [follow me](https://norskheks.tumblr.com/)!

The second day Rose Apothecary was open was also the first day Patrick Brewer was absolutely, beyond any doubt, one-hundred-and-ten percent _sure_ he wasn't straight.

Which was stupid. His crush on his male business partner had been slowly but steadily growing over several weeks. Patrick had been flirting openly, had almost asked him out a couple of times, and the night before had even come close to kissing him before he lost his nerve. Of _course_ he wasn't straight. In fact, he suspected he had never really been attracted to women at all. But there was still that voice in the back of his head trying to convince him that he had it all wrong. That he was just blowing a friendship out of proportion because he'd run away from absolutely everyone he knew and was lonely here. That he was just confused.

Then David walked into the store (late, of course) the morning after opening day, and Patrick had never had more clarity about his sexuality in his life.

He _wanted_ David Rose.

David strolled in casually, a store tote bag hanging off his elbow and a cup carrier in his hands with two lidded paper cups, like he was just being nice and bringing his co-worker some tea. Like he wasn't wearing the sexiest fucking thing Patrick had ever seen on him, or frankly, anyone. His outfit yesterday had been very form-fitting, and that had been distracting enough, but today Patrick wondered if David was escalating his outfits intentionally to torture him.

His black jeans were not only skin-tight, but they also had ripped knees, and Patrick tried not to picture David on his knees wearing them out with his face buried in between the open zipper of Patrick's pants — surely, he reasoned with himself as he tried to steady his breath, they had been bought that way, since David would never damage his clothes like that.

He wore a white shirt printed in black with a pair of lips with fangs and drops of what was presumably meant to be blood dripping from the bottom lip, and, well, that didn't really help Patrick banish the imagery of David's lips around his cock that his treacherous mind was forcing on him. It also didn't help that he could see the outline of an undershirt beneath, though at least that distracted him from thinking about his mouth. It also, however, redirected him to thinking about undressing him piece by piece — starting first, of course, with the short black leather jacket that, combined with the Converse high tops (Patrick wasn't sure if they were actually Converse, but close enough), created a slightly punk look that was very, very much working for Patrick.

Patrick vaguely wondered if his enjoyment of the Ramones had always been strictly musical.

"I brought you some tea," David said sweetly, setting down the drinks on the counter, removing Patrick's tea from the carrier, and placing it directly in front of him so he knew which one was his. He headed towards the back to hang up his bag and jacket.

"Thank you," Patrick managed to get out hoarsely.

_Shit._ Did that sound sincere? He'd meant it to sound sincere, but it hadn't come out at all like it had sounded in his head. Patrick took a sip of the tea, made with a splash of milk and a dash of sugar, just how he liked it. God, he hoped he'd sounded sincere if David had gone out of his way to get it just right. He put his nose just above the cup lid and inhaled the aroma of the tea, eyes closed, trying to ground himself as he felt David walk past him.

"Any customers?" he heard David ask from the floor.

Patrick opened his eyes, meeting David's, and his entire body thrummed with desire.

He took another sip of tea before answering. "A couple. Nothing like yesterday."

David hummed in acknowledgement, sounding slightly disappointed, and turned around to fiddle with the products on the table.

Patrick knew he shouldn't, knew it was lecherous of him, but he took the opportunity anyway to fully check out his business partner. He didn't think he had actually seen David's bare arms before, but there they were now, on full display, and Patrick had never known that just _arms_ could do this to him. They were more muscular than he had expected, and once again his brain betrayed him, this time by imagining David pinning him bodily against the wall with his strong arms, bringing his body flush against Patrick's, strong thighs pressed against the aching erection that, in reality, Patrick was currently hiding behind the counter.

When he felt he had ogled David long enough that he couldn't possibly bear another second, he took another sip of tea and spoke again.

"Well, you know, we can't offer discounts and free wine every day. It's normal for it to thin out a bit."

David looked back at him with a hint of his lopsided smile. "No, I know."

Another sip of tea.

Patrick had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation. He couldn't leave the counter, lest David or — god forbid — a customer see the increasingly obvious and uncomfortable tent in his pants (why did he make it a habit to wear such tight jeans?!). His only choice was to calm down, which at the moment felt impossible.

David turned back to the products again and Patrick's eyes couldn't stop going back and forth between his arms and his ass. Patrick wanted to feel what it was like to rut against that ass, wanted to hear what kinds of noises David would make — hell, what kinds of noises _he himself_ would make — what their bodies would sound like if they were naked, skin sliding and slapping against skin, a backdrop to their gasps and moans....

Patrick had never been so turned on in his life, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or panicked when a customer came in, but David must have been in a good mood that day because he asked if he could help her, and it turned out she was looking for something they kept towards the back and she _did_ need help, which thankfully took David and the customer out of Patrick's sight for a few minutes.

Alone in the front, Patrick brought up a [calming meditation gif](https://31.media.tumblr.com/b1406ea40336dc68e5404b380c391d96/tumblr_nsj9tcMOgY1qkv5xlo1_500.gif) on his phone and watched it, breathing in time to the movement of the image. He brought — for lack of a better word — boner-killing images to the forefront of his mind: his parents, the gaggle of gossipy middle-aged women he used to work with, his worst sports injuries, etc.

Thankfully, by the time David brought the customer back to check out, his jeans were comfortable again and he was still thinking about the time he took a nasty fall and the bone was almost sticking out of his arm. David still looked incredibly sexy, but Patrick was prepared this time and was able to put those thoughts and feelings to the back of this mind and save them for later.

The rest of the day passed without incident, and business picked up after lunch, so chances to flirt were minimal, and Patrick had something to distract him from how viscerally attracted to his business partner he was.

Stevie came in a few minutes before closing and bullied David into giving her a hefty discount on some wine. David relented on the condition that they use a bottle after closing to celebrate a successful second day of business.

David's look today apparently hadn't escaped Stevie's notice either, but instead of losing her mind like Patrick had, she teased him.

"You look nice. You sure you don't have other plans? A hot date to impress?"

"What, in this?" David said with a grimace, gesturing at his shirt.

"Oh, so you're _not_ taking an indie twink to an Arctic Monkeys concert tonight?"

"Do you _want_ this wine, or...?"

"Oh no, I do, I just want to make sure that if you're forcing me to share it, you're actually going to be here to share it with."

"I will, thank you so much."

"Patrick, you in?"

"Oh," Patrick said — it shouldn’t have surprised him that he was invited, it was his store too, but his brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders today.

Normally he would jump at the chance to spend more time with David, especially with Stevie too, since the dynamic between the three of them was incredibly fun and he learned so much from her that David would never have let slip on his own. But tonight, he honestly wasn't sure he could spend much more time fully in David's presence without either spontaneously combusting or climbing onto his lap right in front of Stevie and taking what he wanted. Adding alcohol would just be a recipe for public indecency and humiliation.

"I would love to, but I... have a thing tonight."

"That's too bad," Stevie said, smirking at him like she knew that his "thing" was a date with his hand in the shower.

"Rain check," Patrick offered with an innocent smile, determined not to let Stevie goad him into admitting anything, even non-verbally.

They closed up (well, mostly Patrick closed up while David and Stevie got out the wine glasses and bickered over which bottle to open while David made a half-hearted cleaning effort), and David pulled out three chairs, sitting in one, putting his feet up on another, and saving the third for Stevie. Patrick felt a shiver run through him seeing David's legs on display like that and knew he'd made the right decision not to stay. He made his awkward goodbyes and earned another smirk from Stevie before closing the door and heading home.

When he got there, he found the house empty and saw a note from Ray on the kitchen table saying that he was out for the evening but Patrick was welcome to the food in the fridge for dinner.

Patrick sighed in relief. Ray was sweet, but he wasn't in the mood to chat tonight, and it was best if Ray wasn't home for what he _was_ in the mood for.

He turned on the shower and undressed while he waited for it to warm up. Truly alone, he could finally give in to all the thoughts and feelings he'd had to push down all day.

David was fucking _hot_ , and he wanted him so much it scared him. Patrick liked to be in control of himself, but when it came to David, he found it difficult to maintain that grip. From the first time they met and Patrick had flirtatiously teased him, barely realizing what he was doing until the words were already out, to today when he had to keep from tugging at his cock and coming under the counter just from looking at him, nothing about how he felt or acted around David was predictable.

And, while that was scary, maybe it was okay. Because through all the flirting, and too-corporate frames, and flimsy excuses just to keep being around him, David still seemed to want him around. Nothing was crashing down around him yet. And he was having way more fun flirting with David than he’d ever had dating Rachel, who he'd always behaved very predictably around. It felt good, right.

Yeah, he was probably gay.

He remembered how David had looked sauntering into the store that morning, his clothes putting his masculinity on bold display. Patrick grasped his cock under the running water, not particularly surprised to find it hard.

Okay, he was almost definitely gay. Even with women's bodies physically in front of him, _on_ him, he'd rarely gotten so hard so fast.

He started stroking as he let the fantasies he'd pushed away that morning rush back to him. He thought of David's muscular arms and how much he wanted to be manhandled by them. He wanted to be touched, pushed, held down. He wanted to feel David's chest against his, wanted to feel his hands squeezing his ass. He used his free hand to tweak a nipple, then grab a handful of ass cheek, pretending it was David's hand, and moaned.

He wanted to feel David's ass too, wanted to touch his entire body, memorize it. He thought about his tight pants with the exposed knees — _exposed knees?!_ Patrick hoped that wasn't a _thing_ for him — and how much he wanted to unzip them and feel his cock, feel it harden in response to his touch. He wondered how big David was — not that it really mattered, because he wanted his cock all the same.

He wanted his mouth too — oh _god_ , his mouth — wanted to touch it, kiss it, and wanted it all over his body, but especially on his cock. David had referenced his vast sexual experience several times, and Patrick thought he probably knew how to give a _really_ good blow job.

He steadied himself against the shower wall with his free hand, spread his legs a bit, and looked down at his leaking cock, imagining David's lips where his hand was, moving up and down his cock, his eyes closed as if he was savouring it, like he did when he tasted really good pizza.

"David," Patrick moaned, and he imagined that instead of on his cock, his hand was in David's hair, grasping and pulling as he watched him take him deep into his hot, wet, sloppy mouth. He stroked his thumb over the head, imagining it was David's tongue.

Patrick heard himself whimper as he got close, speeding his hand up and cursing as he felt his balls retract.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! David, fuck me!" he shouted as he came, harder than he had in a long time, maybe ever, fucking his fist in earnest until he was too sensitive.

He groaned with exertion and rested his head on his arm against the shower wall, panting hard.

"Holy fuck," he muttered under his breath, holding his hand covered in come up to the water to rinse it off.

Eventually, his brain started coming back online enough for him to actually start showering.

Well, he decided as he massaged shampoo into his scalp, if there was even a chance this was ever going to be more than a fantasy, he'd have to figure out how to ask his business partner out on a goddamn date.

Preferably soon.


End file.
